Life's Little Lessons Aeryanna & Ian Adventures
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Learning the hard lessons in life even in play...


Life's Little Lessons  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the author of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to Kazybaby for her great suggestions and Beta. Rated: G-shippy  
  
(Special note: This is the beginning in a short-line of fic counting down to the birth of Aeryn's child.)  
  
A DRD raced down the corridor followed by grunts and swearing.  
  
"D'Argo, don't .Ahhh, man." John groaned.  
  
Throwing the wrench down, D'Argo leaned back against one of Moya's walls. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he shook his head at the smell. This was not the place to breath deeply.  
  
"Now please explain it to me again, why is Moya's waste systems are backed up?" He demanded.  
  
"Retribution." John grunted trying to loosen a valve.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Yeah.shit this place smells." John responded trying to hold his breath as he spoke.  
  
"What did he put down the waste funnel? Aeryn's Prowler?"  
  
"No, a toy. Will you please help me with this?"  
  
"A toy? D'Argo paused trying to figure this out. "How can a small toy do this?"  
  
"That was only a part of it."  
  
"Then what else?"  
  
"A DRD went down trying to rescue it and got stuck."  
  
D'Argo set back on his hunches totally shocked. After a few moments he asked. "What did Aeryanna do to him this time?"  
  
" She broke Asta."  
  
"Asta?"  
  
"Yeah...his toy pulse pistol that Aeryn had given him."  
  
"And so he ."  
  
"Flushed Babbit down the ."  
  
"Babbit! Why did she break his weapon?"  
  
"I'll be more then willing to give you the whole story if you would just help me with this frelling valve, so we can get out of this rose garden." John groused.  
  
Reaching down, D'Argo grabbed the wrench and gave it a final pull, releasing the backup. Green fumes steamed up around their faces. Moaning and swearing over the odor, Pilot's voice came over the comms.  
  
"Thank you, Captain D'Argo. Commander. Moya is feeling great relief now."  
  
"Please tell Moya I'm sorry this happened to her." John apologized.  
  
"She knows. Aeryn brought the children to apologized to Moya and myself about twenty-two microts ago." Pilot explained.  
  
"Oh, where are the little troublemakers now?"  
  
"They are with Aeryn. She said that if you inquired, you and the others are to stay away from them for the moment."  
  
"Did she say why?" D'Argo asked, sharing a look with John.  
  
"Only she will take care of the situation. I didn't think it was my place to ask what that may curtail."  
  
"Wise as always, Pilot. Thanks." John started moving out of the conduit.  
  
Following close behind him, D'Argo asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To check on the kids and Aeryn."  
  
"Didn't Pilot just say she wanted us to stay away?"  
  
Stopping, John looked down at him. "And?"  
  
"You promised to tell me how this happen in the first place, let Aeryn have her way on this. She loves the children too much to harm them."  
  
Continuing up, John heaved himself out into the corridor. "That's not the problem."  
  
Joining him, D'Argo looked down at his dirty clothes. "Then what is?"  
  
Slouching against the wall, John rubbed his face, sighing. "I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you come back to my quarters, as I clean up you can explain to me why Aeryanna broke Ian's gun and forced him to flush Babbit." D'Argo paused at the thought of his little Princess' best friend being flushed out of the ship.  
  
"D, there is nothing we can do about Babbit now," John said as if reading D'Argo's thoughts.  
  
"I know. I just remember her." Breaking his line of thought, he started down the corridor toward quarters. "Come on John, you can stop off at your quarters for a change of clothes."  
  
"Why? I didn't get any crap on me like you did?" John glanced down at his clothing.  
  
"No, but you smell like dren anyway."  
  
"Yeah.yeah.if I had some of Aeryanna's baby powder you wouldn't be saying that."  
  
Stopping, D'Argo turned around and glared at John. "How did you know that her.? Did Chiana tell you?"  
  
"No, we've known for sometime, so chill out man. We haven't told anyone and we're not starting now." Laughing, John looked into his and Aeryn's quarters to make sure all was clear. Not seeing her, he paused at the doorway.  
  
"Hey, D, why don't you go grab a shower and I meet you in the center chamber for a bite to eat."  
  
"You won't interfere with Aeryn and the children?"  
  
"I promise, Uncle D'Argo. Aeryn is really good with the kids and you're right... I'll leave her to it. I'll see in a few microts."  
  
Nodding his head, D'Argo continue on down corridor to his quarters.  
  
Later in the center chamber, John pulled out some leftovers. He messed around waiting on D'Argo. Glancing toward the door he promised himself that if D'Argo didn't show in twenty microts, he'd look up Aeryn and the children .maybe.  
  
Sitting at the table he picked at his food. He still could smell the green- misty-of-dren up his nose and it wasn't helping his appetite. About ready to give up, D'Argo entered the room with Chiana, who seemed to be upset.  
  
"Chiana, give it arrest." D'Argo growled.  
  
"No.we're talking about Babbit.an.and Asta. The children love those toys."  
  
"Chi, they're gone." John said from the table. "This is a lesson in life they have to learn. For ever action there is a reaction and sometime the price is high for the misdeeds they do."  
  
"You sound like a frelling quote book." She grumbled, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but it's the truth and you know it. It doesn't mean we have to like it."  
  
Grabbing a piece of food from his plate, she just nodded her head. D'Argo placed his food across from them, saying. "I asked Pilot to scan for Babbit but."  
  
"D, I know what it means to her. Really I do.hell.it meant a lot to me.Aeryn. Frell it was the first toy Aery had and Aeryn help make it. but.there is no way in hell I would let Aeryanna near it. Not where it's been."  
  
John took a bit of his food. Sighing in disgust, he laid his fork down, his appetite gone. D'Argo seeing John's mood souring, demanded. "How did it all started?"  
  
Shaking his head, John rested his elbows on the table. "How does it always start with those two? You would think they would learn to play nice but."  
  
"John, with parents like you and Aeryn, what do you expected?" Chiana laughed as she started eating John's abandoned meal.  
  
"I guess. Let me see according to the recording from the DRDs."  
  
"The DRD's record what the children are doing?" D'Argo asked surprised.  
  
"No.yes. Only when something really goes wrong.you know so we can have the third tell of the truth."  
  
"Excuse me. Third tail.the children don't have a tail." Chiana mumbled in confusion.  
  
"No, tell as telling a story.you know. Your truth.my truth.and the real truth. I have my tell and the monkey swings." Seeing another-stupid-earth- saying-stare he just shook his head. "Never mine. Now where was I.oh yeah."  
  
#  
  
Ian was bored. He wished he had someone to really play with. Aeryanna only wanted to play with her stupid dolly.and teatime. He couldn't understand why she like that game from earth it was so lame. Giving a deep down sign he picked up Asta and put her lovingly into his hoister. Maybe he could go out and see if he could find some Peacekeepers. Mommy said that they had several close calls in the last few solar days. After all he was Mommy's little warrior and he had to help protect her and sissy.  
  
Putting his vest like his father's on, he looked down to make sure he had everything he'd need if he found the mean Peacekeepers. He started out of his room with his little DRD following close behind him. Ian stopped at the intersection and peeked around the corner making sure the coast was clear; he looked down at his DRD.  
  
"1999, you watch my back. You know how sneaky these pesty Peacekeepers can be. Let's go toward the docking bay. I think we need to check and make sure the Prowler is all right we might need it later. Come on."  
  
He headed out with 1999 close behind him; its little weapon out knowing his job was to protect his charge.  
  
#  
  
Aeryanna was frustrated. She wished she had someone to play with. Ian always wanted to search out Peacekeepers or Scarrans.boring. I mean these ugly creatures were always searching them out, and who wanted to play that game all the time. Boys. her Babbit was being disagreeable and Caliea Marie needed a nap.and the tea blend was not as good as Aunt Olivia's had been. Sighing she looked around her room looking forward to the day her little sissy would be able to play with her.  
  
Giving up, she went over to her play chest and started to dig out her pulse pistol. Pulling it out she checked it; seeing that it was all right she placed it on her bed. Moving about her room she gathered up the clothes she would need. Changing she wondered where Ian could have made it to by now. 'Knowing him he would be on his way to the docking bay to check on the Prowler. Predictable. Grandpa had said that if someone was stronger, out numbered you and out gunned you, you had to use your intelligence. '  
  
Strapping on her hoister, she placed her weapon in it. 'Now...since he would check the corridors out she would go down the.'  
  
Aeryanna peeked out from her quarters and not seeing anything, she eased out the door and made her way over to the grid-duct door. "Come on, Hector, let's find out where Ian and 1999 are. Hector, Gamma Beta four plan."  
  
#  
  
"1999, have you detected any movement so far?" Ian whispered, as he squatted just outside the doorway to the docking area.  
  
The little DRD chirped once. Ian looked at him in surprise. "Where?"  
  
1999 raced over to the duct cover just down and across from where Ian crouched. He knew that none of the other crew would come that way. "1999, are they close to us?"  
  
The DRD circled before it stopped just outside the docking bay. 'I was right... they had gone there to keep them from the Prowler.that can only mean.'  
  
"Quiet. We need to change our tactics. Grandpa says whenever we are out numbered we need to do the unpredictable. " He chewed on his thumb as he pondered his next move. "We need to secure the docking bay then we can take out and eliminate each Commando we come across. Come on I have a plan."  
  
Doubling back down the corridor, 1999 once more guarded Ian's back.  
  
#  
  
Aeryanna looked out the grid-work door. "Do you think he made it here yet, Hector?"  
  
The little DRD bleeped once. "I thought so, but where? Can't you detect 1999?"  
  
Hector moved forward bumping into the grid door. "Okay... but quietly, we don't want to give ourselves away."  
  
Moving in a stealth trajectory, she made her way over the work area near the Prowler, always keeping the doorway in view. Hector, his weapon drawn protected her back.  
  
Just as she scanned the area a sound came from above then behind her, "Got you, Peacekeeper.."  
  
Aeryanna twisted and ducked down a yellow bolt shot by her eyes.then a scream and cry followed. Standing on her knees she saw Ian falling backward as his gun flew in the opposite direction.  
  
"NO!!! Hector, no!!!!" Dropping her weapon she rushed over to her brother. "Ian? Ian, are you all right?"  
  
1999 spun around sharply and fired in responds taking Hector's weapon arm off. Crying, the little boy sat there looking at his stinking fingers. He heard Aeryanna's distressed voice and then her running feet. A look of pure shook and pain flickered across his face.  
  
"Why, Aery.why did you have him shot me.it was only a game."  
  
Falling to her knees she cried. "I didn't order him to.he just did it.are you hurt?"  
  
"My hand is stinking.Aery, he shot at me." He cried.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry.let me see your hand." Taking his hand in hers, she turned it over examining it carefully.  
  
"You weren't hit. The energy plasma lightly burned your fingers. We better go to the infirmary and let Aunt Chi look at it."  
  
"I want Mommy." He said through tears.  
  
"I know, but they are on the planet. Come on let's get Aunt Chi to help."  
  
Helping Ian up, Aeryanna glanced back at Hector as he spun in tight circles damaged.  
  
Frowning she growled. "You deserve that, Hector, you shot my brother."  
  
As they walked through the corridors, Ian held his hand up in the air. "You had to tell him something if he shot me. "  
  
"I didn't...I swear. All I did was tell him to guard my back just like you do 1999. He's not supposed to shoot at us, only the real bad guys."  
  
He stopped and looked around. "Where is Asta?"  
  
"Back in the docking bay.come on we'll come back for it after you get your hand checked." Aeryanna try to get Ian moving again.  
  
"No, I want Asta.please, Aery." He pleaded.  
  
"Ian, why don't you tell 1999 to go get it and bring it to the infirmary."  
  
"No, I want it now." Ian shouted as he stormed back off to the docking bay.  
  
Running after him Aeryanna called out. "Ian, it's just a stupid toy.Ian, come back here."  
  
Entering the work bay, she saw him standing there holding the half destroyed Asta. Looking up Ian's eyes burned with anger. "You destroyed Asta."  
  
"Ian, I told you I didn't order Hector to fire on you. You know I wouldn't do such a thing." She said growing angry with the feelings of fear and guilt.  
  
"You destroyed Asta!"  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"Hector is your DRD...it makes it your fault."  
  
"It does not."  
  
"It does.an.and I'll get you for it." Ian yelled as he raced out of the room.  
  
Stunned Aeryanna just stood there looking down at her feet. 'She didn't tell Hector to hurt her brother she never would do that.'  
  
Glaring back over at Hector she saw another DRD was working on him. Growing angry she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You brainless piece of Dren.you hurt Ian and now I'm in trouble."  
  
Then the meaning of Ian's words register in her brain. "NO!" She screamed running out of the room. Hector followed close behind her.  
  
Ian raced through the ship with only one thing on his mind...retribution. She destroyed Asta, now she'll loose something that she cared for. Running into her room, he scanned it looking for...there it was... Babbit. Rushing over to it he picked up the rabbit and continue to the refresher.  
  
Following close behind him, Aeryanna ran into her room looking around.what.then panic washed over her as she screamed out. "Babbit! No, Ian, please not Babbit!"  
  
Hearing noises coming from the refresher she hurried over crying once more. "Ian.Babbit."  
  
Ian dropped to stuff rabbit down the waste funnel as Aeryanna cried out. Turning he saw the pure anguish on Aeryanna face as huge tears came into her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She fell to her knees crying as if her whole world had come to an end. She whispered brokenly. "Oh Babbit.please no.Babbit."  
  
Hector, who had followed her rushed forward, passed both children and plunged down the waste funnel trying to retrieve the toy. Ian backed away feeling shame over his anger, and for the first time he realized just what he had done. He never really wanted to hurt Aery.not like this. He started to cry.  
  
"Pilot became alerted after the weapon fire came from the docking bay. He had tried to comm the children.no answer. He urgently called Chiana.still no response.angrily he hit the console. Moya informed him that the pod had just returned and she had sent DRD's to Aeryanna's quarters at the sound of heart rendering cries filled the corridors. He commed Aeryn and John of the emergency. Goddess he wished he could go to them, as he listened to the sobs of the children he loved so much.  
  
#  
  
Chiana looked down at her hands as John finished telling the story he and Aeryn had pieced together after the children had calmed down.  
  
She peeked up at them as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, John, I should have been there with them.I should have..."  
  
"I know, Chi.we should have.could have.I think sometimes we forget they are just little kids that need us more then we." John shook his head.  
  
"Anyway. It was all an accident."  
  
D'Argo snarled, "Not with that DRD firing on Ian."  
  
"D, he was doing what he had been ordered to do." John tried to explain. " Aery and Ian told their DRD's to protect their backs and that what they were doing. Hector had no way of knowing that it was just a game. They should have instructed him on that fact.but he didn't harm Ian, only destroyed what he took as a real weapon. In the end he sacrificed himself trying to help Aeryanna."  
  
"You mean 1999 could have done that to Aeryanna if she had drawn her toy weapon?" Chiana shudder at the thought.  
  
"Yeah," John nodded his head. "Look guys...don't say anything in front of the kids, they've had enough of a fright to last them for a while and I don't think knowing what they did will help."  
  
"But, John, how are they to learn if you don't point it out." D'Argo started to say.  
  
"I think they've learned their lesson.and pilot and I have reprogrammed the DRD's so it won't ever happen again. Moya picked out a new DRD for Aeryanna. I believe it is actually a female." He chucked.  
  
"John, the DRDs don't have a gender." D'Argo started saying as he watched a colorful DRD stopped in front of him. Its small arm extends out as if sniffing his boot. A small voice called out.  
  
"Mistiming, that's just Uncle D'Argo...he's harmless."  
  
Aeryanna walked into the room holding a stuffed bunny rabbit. Ian hanging onto his mother's hand followed behind. Another colorful DRD shot by. Ian looked down at him.  
  
"1999, show Daddy your new color."  
  
John stared at the children with a frown, and then a look of recognition came over his face. "Aeryanna, is that Babbit?"  
  
The little girl leaned into her father's legs. "See what Mommy found floating just outside Moya. "  
  
Chiana leaned over for a closer look. Raising her eyes to Aeryn she asked. "How?"  
  
"It would appeared that Hector manage to rescue Babbit and was hanging onto Moya's skin." She explained as she sat next to D'Argo with Ian still clinging to her. The little boy held up his toy pulse pistol.  
  
"Look, Daddy, Mommy, 1999 and Aery fix Asta."  
  
John looked over at his marvelous wife when he answered his son. "That's wonderful. Ahh.honey is Babbit.ah safe for Aery to handle considering where it's been?"  
  
"Yes, with Pilot's and Moya's help she has been completely cleaned."  
  
"Daddy, Mommy has Pilot looking for a planet with some kids so we can make some friends to play with." Aeryanna announced as she sit on her father's lap.  
  
"Really. Well."  
  
"John, we'll talk about it later." Aeryn ended the conversation.  
  
"No, problem, honey."  
  
D'Argo had to ask. "Where is Hector now?"  
  
"Pilot is giving him a complete overhaul. Daddy, do you know Rygel wants him to live with him," Aeryanna announced.  
  
"Whatever for?" Chiana demanded.  
  
"Something about watching his backside." Ian piped in.  
  
"Daddy, can DRD's get sick from bad fumes?" Aeryanna asked worriedly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other then started laughing.  
  
Finis 


End file.
